Transformers 3
by blueskysummer
Summary: after the events of the second Transformers movie, Sam tries to keep his normal life. However, the Decepticons, and fate, have different plans...
1. Chapter 1

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 1

Reunion

The parking garage of the airport was rather slow that day. Not many cars entered, and there were many empty spaces between the few that were parked.

Somewhere on the second floor of the garage, a yellow camaro with two black racing stripes revved its engine impatiently.

Today was the day Sam would return from college.

Bumblebee had been counting down the days for the past few months. Every time Ron or Judy would get in him, he would proudly announce how many more days were left through his radio. Both of them found it annoying, but Mikaela found it rather cute. In fact, she found most of the young Autobot's quirks cute, like how he always talked through the radio and had a tendency to play Linkin Park songs to himself.

The girl stroked Bee's dashboard comfortingly. "I'm sure they're on their way here right now, buddy,"

"But I wanna see it now!" whined a child over the radio.

"They better be here soon," complained a small 'bot in the back seat. "His whining is getting on my nerves."

Mikaela looked back at the small Decepticon-turned-Autobot and laughed. "You'd be the same way if I had been gone as long as Sam, Wheelie."

Wheelie crossed his arms, slumping back in the seat. "Well, that's different,"

"Shh! He's coming!" hushed a man over the radio. Bee backed around a corner and out of sight as three people came out of the elevator.

"Oh my gosh, I can still not believe you're actually a college graduate!" Judy clung to her son's arm.

Sam tried to kindly remove his arm from his mother's grip, but failed. He still wore his black, square graduation cap, the tassel hanging down to swing back and forth in front of his face.

"Why won't you take off that stupid hat?" Ron asked, looking around for the yellow car. That's the problem with having an Autobot for a car; sometimes, it really isn't where you parked it.

"It's not a stupid hat dad," Sam said.

"It's a stupid hat!"

"I'm wearing it 'cuz Mikaela made me promise to keep it on until I see her." Sam's eyes drifted along the garage's wall, gazing at the few cars parked there. His eyes paused on a police car. Why was a police car parked in an airport parking garage?

The yellow camaro pulled around the corner behind them, not making a single noise. He slowly crept up behind them.

Mikaela stifled a laugh from the passenger seat.

Bee flipped his radio on full blast.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a woman through the speakers.

Sam jumped three feet in the air with a small yell of surprise. Judy screamed and Ron crouched to the ground, covering his head.

Mikaela burst out laughing. Sam turned around, facing the car. "Geez, are you TRYING to kill me?"

"You are such a frickin' GIRL!" Mikaela gasped between laughs.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too." He shook his head with a smile.

Bumblebee rolled carefully forward, nudging Sam's legs expectantly.

"Oh, 'Bee!" Sam placed a hand on the hood and heard the engine purr like a cat. "I missed you! I hope you haven't blown up the house while I've been away,"

"Why can't he just say 'hi,' or maybe just stay in his parking spot instead of nearly giving all of us a heart attack!" Ron grumbled, getting to his feet.

"But that's not as fun!" whined a child over the radio.

"come on, 'Bee, lets bring Mom and Dad back home and then we'll go out and have some fun." He looked up at Mikaela. "You in?"

She smiled. "Nah, you two need some time to catch up. Drop me off at my dad's shop. I promised I'd help him take care of a few things."

Sam slid into the drivers' seat, Ron took shotgun and Mikaela and Judy moved to the back seat. Wheelie sat between the two girls, and Judy leaned away from him a tiny bit. No-one really noticed.

Bumblebee revved his engine happily, speeding out of the garage. A few seconds passed. The police car silently came to life, a stereotypical looking police officer appearing behind the wheel. It casually pulled out, leaving the garage in silence once more.

Meanwhile, at NEST HQ, the Autobot team was in the midst of a discussion. Lennox and Epps entered the base, quickly going over to join the conversation.

"So, what's the situation?" Lennox called up to the 'bots. Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, the Arcee sisters and Optimus Prime all gazed down at the two soldiers. Volt and the twins were somewhere else in the base.

"We've picked up several Cybertronian energy signals." Ratchet told them.

"But we can't be sure if they're Autobot or Decepticon." Sideswipe added.

"The 'Cons have been quiet lately," Epps said.

"Maybe our little guest has something to do with that," Ironhide cast a glance to the back of the HQ, but all was quiet back there.

"Where exactly are these signals?" Lennox asked.

Optimus touched a button on his helmet, displaying a holographic map of the U.S. for all of them to see. "They are clustered around two specific areas."

Yellow pinpricks of light appeared on the map. They formed two groups, one in central Texas, and the other…

"Hey, isn't that where the kid and 'Bee are?" Lennox pointed to the second, larger cluster.

"That's what worries us," Sideswipe said as Optimus powered down the hologram.

"We can't be sure if they are friendly or not, and the numbers of them are concerning." Optimus said.

"Why not send a few of you guys in, for undercover work?" Lennox suggested. "Just drive around for a bit. If they're friendly, they'll most likely recognize you. And if not, at least we'll have some firepower if they act up."

"My thoughts exactly," Optimus nodded. "I'll contact Bumblebee and tell him to keep his optics open."

With that, the group dispersed, leaving Optimus to stand there alone. He looked over to the back of the large room. Two red eyes glared at him in pure hatred. Optimus would have shivered if he could. Obviously, Soundwave did not like being a prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 2

Discussions, Discussions…

Bumblebee, Sam and Wheelie were on the hill where Bee, Sam and Mikaela used to always go. It was the place where Bumblebee had pretended to break down and played matchmaker for the two humans. Thinking back, Sam was extremely grateful to his large yellow friend for this. Without him, he probably would have never been able to catch Mikaela's eye. That's why he thought this would be the perfect spot to discuss his current issue with the two 'bots.

"I just don't know how to start," Sam sighed, leaning against 'Bee's leg. The Autobot had transformed to his robot mode, something he hadn't been able to do in a while.

"Ooh, tell her how much you love her. Chicks dig that sort of thing." Wheelie said.

"How do you know what chicks 'dig?'" Sam asked skeptically.

"Talk about…. Fighting… bad…robots…together." Bee suggested.

"Hmm… All we've been through together. That sounds like a good idea." Sam thought about it.

"So," Wheelie said impatiently. "Are you going to show us the bling or what?"

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend," sang a woman over 'Bees radio.

"Hold on," Sam dug his hand into his pocket, coming back with a small black box. He flipped it open to reveal a delicate ring, a beautiful diamond set in dazzling silver.

"Ooh…Pretty!" cried a child as Bumblebee leaned in to get a better look.

Wheelie snatched the box out of Sam's hand, tilting it back and fourth. "You call this a diamond? I've seen microchips finer!"

"No-one asked you!" Sam grabbed the ring back, taking one last look at it before slipping the box back in his pocket. "I told Mikaela I'd meet her at a restaurant downtown in half an hour. How do I look?"

"Beeeeutiful." Bumblebee gave him the 'ok' sign with his fingers before transforming back into car mode. Sam and Wheelie got in and left the hill behind.

Bumblebee sat patiently in front of the Italian restaurant. The sky had turned dark, but the street glowed a hazy orange in the streetlights. Somewhere inside, Sam was treating Mikaela to a fancy meal, and afterwards, Bumblebee would take them back to the hill, where Sam would pop the question. The camaro revved his engine in excitement and glee for his best human friend, then quieted down, shutting off his engine. He needed to get used to being in public again. While Sam was in college, 'Bee had spent most of his time in the garage, where he could do whatever he wanted. Now, he had to work on fitting in with the other cars.

Somewhere behind him, an engine revved. Bee thought nothing of it, his mind filled with thoughts of 'when will they be done?'

The engine revved again.

And again.

Bumblebee paused in his thoughts. A human wouldn't just sit in their car and rev their engine without reason. Maybe…

Bee flashed his tail-lights. He waited, one, two seconds.

Two small cars raced past 'Bee. He watched them for a second, dumbstruck. Could it be…? Why…? Bumblebee's engine came to life with a roar as he tore off after the two cars.

The cars were fast, but not so fast that 'Bee couldn't keep up. He followed them to the edge of town. For a moment he worried how far they would lead him; he still needed to be ready for Sam and Mikaela when they finished their meal.

Suddenly the two cars swerved into the yard of an abandoned factory. The movement was so sudden that Bumblebee almost missed the turn to follow them. He turned into the lot, but didn't see where the cars had gone. He sat in the entrance, confused. He suddenly realized that he might have just driven straight into a trap.

"Long time no see, little buddy."

Bumblebee froze in surprise. Ironhide appeared out of the darkness in front of him, flanked by two smaller robots, one orange and one green. Bumblebee quickly transformed in front of his friends.

"Whasup, Bumble-bud?" Skids, the green one, flashed a peace sign at the yellow bot.

"What are you doing here?" asked a man through Bumblebee's radio.

"We picked up several Cybertronian signals coming from the area." Ironhide explained.

"We gonna be spyin' around here for 'em!" Mudflap, the orange twin of Skids, added.

"Yeah, we gonna be blendin' in like ninja's!" Skids elbowed his brother with a laugh.

"We might need your help at times, 'Bee," Ironhide said, hitting both of the young bots behind him on the head. They protested to themselves, rubbing their dented heads. "We'll keep you updated."

"is that it?" bee asked.

"Be extra careful around any suspicious vehicles, Bumblebee," Ironhide's eyes narrowed. "We have no idea what the 'Cons might be planning."

Bee tilted his head to the side, asking for an explanation.

"We gots that messenger-sattelite dude of theirs." Skids said. "What was 'is name again?"

"Oh, Soundwave 'r sumtin'." Mudflap answered.

"Yeah! Soundwave! Nearly landed right on topa' me,"

"What?" was all Bumblebee could say. Soundwave? As in the Decepticon lookout, spy and satellite expert? But how?

"Man, did he look spooked. Like he had just seen a ghost or something. one shot to the head and he blacked out. I wanted to finish him then and there, but Prime said to take him to NEST. So, we locked him up, took away his few weapons and disabled his comm.-link." Ironhide explained. "But we assume he must've told the other 'Cons something 'cuz there hasn't been any hostile activity since then. We assume that they might be holding out for a group attack, or possibly even a rescue."

"I'll… be careful" Bee said in garbled radio-talk. "Have to… get the kid….. see you around?"

"We'll be around. Give Sam the heads up." Ironhide nodded at 'Bee, who was already transforming into car mode.

"Can do!" came Bumblebee's reply before he sped off to get to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

In the far reaches of the solar system, Pluto continued on its agonizingly slow rotation around the far off sun. The icy planet (no, not a planet anymore, then what?) rotated almost lazily, as it had for thousands, if not millions, of years. No one really cares about Pluto back on Earth. You never hear someone say "Hey, Pluto looked really beautiful last night" as you go on with you're everyday schedule, all of which most likely has nothing to do with the mass of ice.

Somewhere beyond Pluto, was something almost as large as the sun. But it was still far enough away to look only slightly smaller than the sun appears to us on earth. The gigantic object floated slowly toward the icy sphere. And the object wondered how much anyone would care if suddenly Pluto wasn't there anymore.

Back on earth, a police cruiser prowled the streets, its headlights off. It gleamed eerily in each passing streetlamp before disappearing into the darkness between them.

A teenage girl sat in the passenger seat, her arms crossed casually over her chest, her eyes closed in a peaceful way.

The police car slowed to a stop in front of a house, and the lack of motion woke the girl. She sat up, stretching her shoulders and blinking before looking out the window at the house. Through a brightly-lit window, she saw a family of three eating dinner at a long table. They ate silently, keeping their eyes glued to their plates. They weren't the most cheerful of families, but they were normal in all other senses.

"This is them, huh?" the girl asked, looking over to her left. The officer sitting in the drivers seat nodded, his eyes concealed behind reflective sunglasses. The girl played with the idea of telling him that it was rather strange to be wearing sunglasses at night, but decided against it, turning back to gaze out the window.

"It's a pity, really. They don't know how to enjoy their time together while it lasts." She sighed sadly. She turned her face back to the officer. "And you're certain about…?"

"If you're not comfortable with this, we can find another way." The officer cut her off. "But either way, their fate will remain the same."

"Is there nothing we can do for them?" the girl looked to the other teenager, the one that sat at the table, so unaware of her future.

"It is not for us to mess with the hands of destiny, child." Said the officer "some things are going to happen whether we like them or not. And sometimes the steps we take to prevent these things are what cause them to happen. Their destiny is sealed. It's up to you, what you chose for yours."

The girl sighed. "I hate it when you talk like that,"

The officer smiled. "And why is that?"

The girl slouched back into the seat with mock irritation. "It makes me feel dumb."

There was a laugh from the officer before the police cruiser rolled silently off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 4

The proposal

Bumblebee pulled up in front of the Italian restaurant. He barely had time to shut off his engine before Sam and Mikaela came through the doors into the cool night air. She clung to his arm, leaning her upper body against him for warmth and comfort. He looked down at her with pure love in his eyes, a look that made something unknown stir inside of Bumblebee, but before the 'bot could analyze this, Sam was opening his passenger side door and helping Mikaela into the black leather. Sam fell into the drivers seat and Bee took off, taking the couple to the hill.

Behind them, a light blue 2005 Ferrari Scaglietti's engine purred as it came to life and drove off in the opposite direction.

"So, where is 'Bee taking us?" Mikaela leaned sideways, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled at the satin touch of her hair on his skin, leaning his head against hers.

"He's kidnapping us." Sam joked.

"Ooh, taking us the Decepticons, most likely?" Mikaela laughed, running one hand affectionately over the dashboard before placing it on Sam's hand.

"Never!" said Bumblebee a bit indignantly through the radio.

"We're just kidding around, 'Bee." Sam laughed. "We know you'd never do something like that."

"Seriously, though," Mikaela said again. "Where're we going?"

"It's a secret," Sam smiled devilishly. Mikaela pulled back just enough to look him in the face. Her lower lip stuck out slightly, and the expression it gave her was cute beyond all comparison. Overcome, he pulled her in to him and buried his face in her hair. She was caught off guard by the sudden snuggling, laughing as she twisted to hug him back.

"Who's driving?" came a voice from the speakers.

Sam looked up, realizing that other people might notice if a car was driving down the street, no apparent driver, with two kids snuggling in the front seat. Going against his hormones (which told him to ignore the warning and hug his girl like there was no tomorrow) he slowly pulled away from Mikaela, placing his hands lightly on the steering wheel, just enough so that whoever might spare a passing glance at the car would think he was driving.

Mikaela once again placed her head on his shoulder, and Sam took one hand off the steering wheel to drape around her shoulders. She smiled and closed her eyes, and that was how they stayed for the rest of the drive.

"Do I have to go to this thing?" the girl whined, staring out the window into the night.

"Yes, you do." Her mother answered from the front seat. Her father grunted in agreement from the drivers seat.

She crossed her arms, slouching in her seat. The girl was nearly sixteen, much too old to be acting like this, but she didn't care at the moment.

"What is it anyway?" she asked, more out of curiosity than attitude.

"It's a formal dinner, and you're going to behave like a perfectly nice young lady," her mother said, a touch of warning in her voice.

"Ok, first off, why are we going to a formal dinner when we just HAD dinner, and secondly, I'm a teenage girl. That's a whole world away from nice young lady."

"This is an important business opportunity for your mother and I, so you're just going to have to fake it." Her father turned his head to glare at his daughter.

He didn't see it coming.

The girl did.

"Dad!" she screamed, pointing at the oncoming truck.

Her dad had halfway turned back around when the two vehicles collided.

It was the silence that woke Mikaela.

She opened her eyes. She was in 'Bee's back seat. Where was Sam?

She blinked. There, she could see his silhouette out the windshield. The area beyond him glowed strangely. She wondered why.

Stretching, she sat up in the seat. She remembered something and reached down, sticking her hand into the pocket of her jeans. Mikaela sighed as her fingers brushed the familiar shape. Reassured, she stood as much as the camaro would allow and opened the nearest door.

Sam turned as he heard the door open.

"Hey," Mikaela said sleepily.

"Hey," he walked over, embracing her. "I didn't want to wake you." He pulled back, turning her slightly. "what do you think?"

She blinked, wondering what he was talking about.

Then she saw it.

The tree, no, THEIR tree, the tree that marked the place where she had first taken notice of the boy with the new camaro, was decked up with countless shining Christmas lights, outshining the stars and moon beyond it. She gazed up at them in wonder.

"They're beautiful." She whispered.

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled, reaching down to take hold of her hand.

They walked together, slowly, not really to any specific place. They just walked, keeping within a reasonable distance of the tree and Bumblebee.

"You know, I brought you here to ask you something." Sam started.

"Oh really? What would that be?" Mikaela gazed at Sam.

He looked away, his cheeks flushing a rosy pink. Mikaela loved this about Sam. He wasn't too manly to blush. There were so many layers to Sam, and that was why she loved him. He could fight earth-destroying robots, but still be mushy enough to bake her cookies on their one-month anniversary. He could destroy the allspark and kill Megatron, but still be the one at her door with grass stains and a bouquet of wildflowers when she missed a day of school because she was sick. He was her nerdy boyfriend who bought them both webcams when he left for college. He was the butt-kicking hero who saved the world two times over. He was the love of her life.

"We've been through so much together, over the years," Sam closed his eyes in memory. Beneath his eyelids, he saw Mikaela, her silhouette getting smaller as she walked down the road that fateful day at the lake, ("Who's gonna drive 'ya home, tonight?" "Miles, get out of the car,"), coming back to rescue him from Frenzy, knocking the little robot's head off. He saw her standing outside of his garage, the day he left for college, flowers in her hands, smiling a smile for him and him alone. He saw her face, her dirty, scratched, sweat-gleaming, beautiful face, as she called him back to life ("I love you, do you hear me? I love you!"). And most recently, he saw her, laughing through the windshield, her eyes sparkling at his reaction. She was the girl he thought he would never get. She was his miracle, his love. Why had he been so afraid to tell her before?

"I love you, Mikaela," why had that phrase made him so afraid? "I always will. I want you with me, forever." He turned back to face her, one hand reaching down to his pocket, where the ring pressed reassuringly into his leg. "What I mean is…"

He stopped. Mikaela wasn't there. He looked down. There, she was in front of him, on one knee. Why was she down there?

It took him a second to see the black cube in her hand.

It took him another to realize what it was.

"Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Captain Archibald Witwicky," Mikaela smiled at their inside joke, gazing up at Sam with shining eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Sam's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. His mind clicked emptily, unable to put together what had just happened.

Finally, he got down on one knee, dug his black box out of his pocket and flipped it open, the diamond reflecting the lit up tree behind him.

"Will you?" He almost whispered. They were both at the same height, both holding rings, both wanting the same thing.

"Yes," Mikaela nearly threw the ring aside as she threw herself forward, onto Sam, knocking him onto his back. She kissed him with a fierce passion, but somehow this kiss was sweeter than any that had come before it. And Sam knew why.

It was because she had said yes.

He kissed her back, losing himself in her. All else in the world disappeared. The two robots watching from the top of the hill (one that sat at the base of the tree, an extension cord that powered all the lights in the tree plugged into his abdomen, the other watching silently in car mode) disappeared. The hill disappeared. The world disappeared.

Mikaela's phone vibrated in her pocket. Neither one cared.

It vibrated again.

And again.

And again.

With an irritated sigh, Mikaela pushed herself hesitantly off of Sam, taking her phone out of her pocket. She clicked a button and held the phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry, but you caught me in the middle of a make-out session with my fiancé. Please make this quick so I can get back to it." She said to the person on the other line. Sam laughed, propping up on one elbow.

Mikaela's face went pale in the darkness, and her sly smile disappeared.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. "when…? O..ok… yeah, I'll be there right away." She closed her phone, a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"What happened? 'kaela?" Sam asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"M… my aunt and uncle died…" she sniffed. "They… they want me to come to the police station… for something… they weren't clear…" her voice died out, leaving the hill in a cloak of silence.

Sam silently helped her up, gathered the two black boxes, and helped her up the hill to Bumblebee. Wheelie unplugged the lights, scooting into the back seat silently.

They drove off, leaving the hill in a cover of sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 5

Daughter

Sam sat, hunched forward in his chair, in the waiting room of the police station. Mikaela had gone into an office to talk with another officer, leaving Sam alone in the lobby.

Well, almost alone.

A sixteen-year old, her skin slightly dark, as if it had a good tan, leaned against the wall in front of Sam, her eyes glued to the ground. Sam's eyes started at her feet. Plain white tennis shoes, nothing special. They moved up. Tight jeans, the type most teens wore, accenting her long legs.

Move up.

She had a yellow tube top, and a darkish brown jacket that came down to her waist, at the lowest. Move up. There was a black choker around her neck.

Move up.

Her face was cute, with the roundness of childhood mixed with a sense of calm maturity. Short-ish red hair framed her face, held back by two thin clips above her right eye, one yellow and one orange. On top of her head, her hair was pulled into two small pigtails that were really quite adorable.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were a light, almost electric blue, but toned down a bit. They were hard to describe, but pretty none the less.

She gave him a small smile. Sam smiled back, then realized he was staring and strategically moved his eyes to something else in the room. This turned out to be hard, seeing as there was nothing really IN the room except for plastic chairs and unmarked doors leading to other rooms.

"What're you here for?" She asked unexpectedly. Sam looked back at her in surprise, then softened.

"My girl… fiancé" He savored the new word. How great it sounded, what a word to describe his soul mate. "got called. I think someone in her family died, but I haven't tried to get too much information from her. She's pretty shook up about it." He put his head in his hands, staring at the floor in front of the girl's shoes. "I feel so horrible for her, I wish I could do something to make her feel better, but I don't know what!"

Sam looked up, and almost laughed despite himself. Here he was, spilling his guts to some teenager he didn't know! She probably thought he was crazy, or just plain weird.

"Yeah, I'm here for something like that," she gave him a sympathetic smile. "My name's Alex, by the way." She held out a hand, leaning forward so Sam could reach it.

"Sam," he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

She released his hand, leaning back against the wall. "Hey, you're that guy. From a few years back, I mean. The one those… things… were looking for."

Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up, and his palms suddenly became rather hot in his lap. "Oh, that? You mean that creepy broadcast thing? Yeah, I got into a bad group of kids in high school, but got out of it, of course. They decided it would be funny to hack a broadcast frequency with a video they made. They're all in jail, and I'm lucky not to be. Careful who you hang out with, kid." He forced a smile, hoping it looked sincere.

She nodded, a small amused smile on her face telling him she didn't exactly believe his story. It had taken months to convince the human population that the video the Decepticons had broadcast to the ENTIRE WORLD was a fake, stitched up by some angst-y college kids with a grudge, and months more to erase the memories of countless citizens who had seen the Decepticons first hand. There were still those who believed the video was real, but none of them knew how close their world had come to becoming a frozen and barren rock.

"Mr. Witwicky?"

Sam looked over. A door was open, a tall police man with sandy blonde hair holding it open. Sam could see the back of Mikaela's head poking up over a seat back behind him.

"Would you step inside, please?" he motioned with one hand, beckoning him into the office.

Sam stood, glancing back at Alex. "Nice to meet you, Alex" he smiled, waving as he approached the room.

"See 'ya 'round, Sam!" she called back with a smile. Sam wondered why she said that for a moment. He would most likely never even see her again outside the police station. Perhaps it was just a common goodbye, or something said out of habit.

He stepped inside the room, taking the seat beside Mikaela. She wasn't crying, but Sam could see the pain in her eyes. He gently reached over, taking her soft hand in his, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze that spoke more than words.

"alright," the officer sat in a chair behind the rooms' desk. "I'm basically going to sum up what I just told Miss Banes here," he motioned with his head to Mikaela. "About an hour ago, Mr. and Ms. Greene, being Miss Banes' fathers sister, were brought to a hospital and declared dead on arrival." Mikaela gripped Sam's hand a bit harder, suppressing the urge to cry. "They left their teenage daughter orphaned. Now, seeking as Miss Banes' father is inadequate to adopt her, because he recently got out of jail and is still preoccupied with getting his business up and running, her caretaker is then the next closest adult relative."

Sam's mind tried to piece the officer's words together. Closest adult relative. Mikaela was about twenty-one now, more than qualified.

Then it hit him.

"We're getting a kid?" he choked. The pure shock of it stunned him. He had barely just proposed and now they wanted them to take care of a kid? For Pete's sake, they were nearly kids themselves!

"Your reaction is understandable, but let me continue." The officer said calmly. "This is simply a temporary set-up, until a better caretaker is found or you decide to adopt her." He leaned forward a bit, adding emphasis. "There's no-where else for her to go at the moment. It's this or an orphanage."

Mikaela and Sam looked at each other. They said nothing, their conversation consisting of facial expressions and their eyes.

After a second they both turned to the man.

"We'll give her a temporary home," Mikaela said.

"Just until you guys find someone better." Sam agreed, giving his fiancé's hand a squeeze.

"Alright," the officer stood. "She'll stay the night here, and we'll bring her to you tomorrow afternoon with her possessions." He walked to the door, opening it to let the couple out. Sam noticed that Alex was no longer in the room, but he thought nothing of it. She was probably behind one of the multiple other doors, talking to a different officer. He wished silently that everything would work out in her favor, for whatever she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 6

Programming

A blue GMC Sierra flew down a California highway, trying to rack up the miles between it and the horrible scene it had left behind. It had a light blue stripe down its hood and along its roof.

Soon, it realized that it didn't matter how far away it got from the scene, their faces would still be there, terrified, and so… so _real_… the Sierra hadn't expected it to be like that.

"Battlefrost, report your position."

Battlefrost almost ignored the transmission. But she reluctantly replied with her position, pulling over to wait in the overgrowth of organic matter that lined the highway.

"Coming to your position. Stay put, for once…" The other 'bot replied.

"Must I remind you that I am of a higher rank than you?" She hissed over the radio.

"That doesn't mean I have to chase you down for megaclicks while you can't decide on a rendezvous point."

"Shut your voice processor and just get over here." She snapped.

"Would you BOTH stop bickering like sparklings?" Barricade growled "The last thing I need is to babysit for you two."

"I could just kill Cabbie and the whole problem would be eliminated." Battlefrost suggested, half serious.

"Hey!" the 'bot replied defensively.

"As much as I'd like to agree to that," Barricade muttered, "Megatron needs BOTH of you for this plan to work. If anything goes wrong, we're all scrap metal, understand?"

"Fine," Battlefrost sighed

"Got it, 'cade." Cabbie said happily.

"Stop. Calling. Me. 'Cade." Barricade growled before shutting off his Comm. Link.

Battlefrost sighed, shutting her link off as well. She transformed, stretching in the safety of the organic growth. Now that she was alone with only her thoughts, memories began to eat at her processor. She saw the car, the driver distracted by something in the backseat, beginning to drift into the other lane. She felt herself automatically change course to collide with it. She saw the faces of the fleshlings inside, so surprised, so terrified of her.

They hadn't stood a chance. She knew they were dead before she had even acknowledged that she had HIT the other vehicle. She, Battlefrost, had actually KILLED something.

But wasn't that just what she was designed to do? Wasn't that why she had let Starscream plug her into a million different machines and upload that horrid software? Let him change her into a tri-former, jet, truck and robot? Give her the power to overcome the eternal doubt that plagued her?

Battlefrost looked up through the organic growth to the sky, fingering the purple symbol on her chest.

And, not for the first time, she had doubts.

They lasted only a second before she was overcome by the Program.

"Silly sparkling," the Program cooed, "You did what you were built to do. Just look at yourself, sweetie. See those claws, those guns? They weren't meant for peace. Now, just do what we came here for and we'll be set, ok?"

Reluctantly, Battlefrost nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 7

Home?

Bumblebee pulled up in front of the dark house, shutting off his engine to signal to the two passengers that they had arrived.

Sam looked up at the house and smiled. The money the government had given him to keep his mouth shut had gone to good use. Of course, he did have to buy the house online because he didn't want to miss one more day of college, but he thought he had made a good choice.

He looked over at Mikaela, who was pressed against him, eyes closed peacefully. He moved slightly to wake her.

"Unh…. Hm?" she murmured sleepily, blinking up at Sam.

"I'm not exactly sure how this works. Do I have to ask you to move in with me or is that included in the 'proposal' part?" he moved a lock of hair from her face.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? We already agreed to raise a kid." She joked, stretching her back and shoulders.

"Yes, that would be pretty hard if we both lived in different houses." He laughed once. "So that's a yes?"

She looked at him, scowling. "No, we're gonna live at my dad's shop the rest of our lives."

"I'm loving that sarcasm." He smiled. "almost as much as I love it when you say camshafts."

She looked up at him, a sly smile pulling up on her lips. "Camshafts."

Sam reached behind him to open the door. "I believe it's time to carry you across the thresh hold, my lady," he said, hurrying around the Camaro to open her door and scoop her out.

"I'll be in…. the garage." 'Bee closed his doors, turning up the driveway and into the garage. Sam had made sure that the house had bought had a two car garage, so 'Bee would have room to redecorate and stretch out when not transporting or protecting him.

Sam held Mikaela close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet dangling in the air. It took some skill to unlock and open the front door without hurting Mikaela, but Sam somehow managed.

"Welcome home, 'Kaela." He whispered to her as he maneuvered them through the doorway and into the front room. He didn't switch any lights on, seeing as they were both tired and a tour could most likely wait till tomorrow. Carefully, he carried her up the stairs and through a doorway. He saw the dark outline of the bed in the shadows, and gently laid her on it. She sighed in comfort as Sam laid the covers over her. He smiled, watching her face relax into a serene expression of sleep.

And he knew that finally, his house was a home.

Far off in the night, a dark green motorcycle whizzed along into an alleyway. The motorcycle didn't have a driver.

Kickstart had just arrived on earth, following the energy signatures of his sisters. Unfortunately, he did not realize that it was rather strange to see a motorcycle with no driver. Luckily for the green mech, no-one was out at this time of night anyway, so for the moment he was free to make all the foolish mistakes he wanted.

Like the mistake of transforming back in a dark alley.

One that was already occupied.

Battlefrost looked up at the compact mech from her position behind a stack of crates. She could clearly see the red Autobot symbol on his shoulder. Silently, she warmed up her arm cannon, positioning it between two crates to aim it at the mech's processor.

There was the sound of an engine coming closer. The sound distracted Battlefrost for a second. One second was all it took for her to see those glowing electric blue eyes. How was it that the Autobots could pack so much emotion into their optics? This one, he looked so carefree, so innocent and clueless.

Slowly, Battlefrost lowered the cannon.

"What are you doing?" the Program hissed in her processor.

At that moment, a black Kicktop rolled into the alley, followed by a woman on a pink motorcycle. The woman wavered, then disappeared as Arcee transformed. Ironhide began his transformation a split second later.

Arcee threw herself onto the green mech in a very human embrace.

"Brother!" she cried, "Kickstart! How'd you get here? Oh, the others will be so happy!"

"Take it easy, 'Cee," Kickstart held his hands up, amused at his sister's sudden adoption of human customs. "How're you and the others? Everyone doing okay?"

The two continued in their small talk, Ironhide watching the alley entrance for any passing humans.

Battlefrost watched the reunion, the Program forcing a feeling of disgust towards it. Finally, she decided it was time to leave. She noiselessly crept to the darkest and furthest part of the alley before transforming into a stealth jet and rocketing into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 8

Small world

"Hey, Sam, Wakey-Wakey." Called a sweet voice, temptingly close.

Sam groaned, curling into the warmth of the sheets. "Ten more minutes," his voice was slurred with sleep.

"Sam," the voice called again, a little less sugar in it.

Sam didn't respond.

Suddenly, a flying pillow crash landed onto his head.

"Hm? Yep, I'm up." He yawned, opening his eyes to take in Mikaela looking down at him in annoyance. "Good morning beautiful."

"I made breakfast," she announced, turning from the bed to throw open the drapes, letting bright sunlight stream in. "I just hope you like your eggs burnt, because I sorta screwed them up."

"You kidding? I only eat my eggs burnt. I'm a burnt-egg kinda guy." Sam joked, wondering how late he'd slept in.

"Very funny. Now get dressed, we have a big day today." Mikaela said.

"Since when did you sign up for the role of mother?" Sam sat up in bed, his eyes following her around the room.

"I'm not your mother, I'm your fiancé, there's a big difference." She said, her lower lip stuck out in annoyance. "now are you going to get your own breakfast like a big boy or do I have to force-feed you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He threw back the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His sleep-fuzzy mind worked backwards through their conversation. What was so 'big' about today? Was it a birthday? Anniversary? Some forgotten holiday?

The answer rolled over him like a wave. The kid, Mikaela's niece, was coming to live with them today.

And Sam had the thought that there was not enough time in a month of Sundays to prepare him for that.

"What the slag do you think you're doing?" Battlefrost hissed, through the comm. link, racing to Cabbie's position.

"Having some fun, is that a crime?" His sly voice replied smoothly.

"Yes, if it gets us caught! Please, PLEASE, tell me you're in vehicle mode." She pleaded, almost fearing the answer.

"C'mon, Frost, I'm not THAT stupid."

She sighed in relief, looking down at the highway far below her. The sight of emergency vehicles speeding along made her worry flare up again. "Well get out of there, and fast. You don't want the Autobots to show up."

"yeah, yeah. I'm at least a mile away by now." He said calmly. Did NOTHING phase that 'bot?

"You'd better be…" she grumbled, closing the link. Her eyes once again rested on the highway below, particularly on two motorcycles, twin compacts and a black topkick.

"Hey Bee, just wanted to…" Sam poked his head in the garage.

"He's not here." Wheelie interrupted. He was sitting on a workbench, examining an I-pod that most likely belonged to Mikaela. "he got some call about the 'Cons a few hours ago. What the heck is this thing for, anyway?" Wheelie turned the I-pod back and fourth, looking for some sort of use. He had resorted to nibbling at a corner of it when Sam bopped him on the head, snatching the device from him. "Hey! I was looking at that!"

"Can you try not to make a scene when the kid comes? I'm not sure if we're going to tell her about you and 'Bee while she's here, so don't do anything… Alien-ish."

"Hey, why do you think they call us 'robots in disguise?' She'll never know!" as if to prove a point, he transformed into a small remote-control monster truck.

Sam looked at him in irritation. "there's a satellite dish sticking out of your roof."

"Hey, there's a Bears game going on! I wanna watch my football!"

"Yeah, well, at least hide somewhere when you have Cybertronian crap sticking out of you." Sam sighed in defeated irritation before ducking back inside.

Mikaela was looking out the window, an anxious smile on her face. Sam came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder to look out to the street. A police squad car was sitting in front of the house.

"She's here," Mikaela whispered.

"God, they're gonna find out." The girl wailed, burying her head in her knees.

"No, they're not." The officer said calmly.

"And how do you know, huh? How can you be so sure?" She spat at him, glaring daggers into those black reflective sunglasses of his. She hated those glasses at the moment, because it just reflected her fear and worry back at her.

"Because I just do, and you do too. Listen, if anything goes the tiniest bit wrong, I'll scoop you out of there so fast we'll be a mile away before they even notice." He placed a comforting hand on her arm, giving it a light squeeze.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, regaining her composure. "Okay. I'm good now. Thanks, I mean it."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled.

"Yeah, that and saving my butt." She joked, un-clicking her seatbelt.

"Yes, one of my lesser favorite duties," He laughed.

"Shut up and help me carry my shit," she shoved a backpack at him.

The officer waved a finger at her. "Hey, no swearing."

She stuck out her tongue, preparing to spit out a string of swears that would make a sailor blush when there was a light knock on the window. The girl looked over into the smiling face of a twenty-something woman with slightly wavy brunette hair.

"Here goes nothing," the girl murmured to herself.

"Good luck, kid" the officer said right before the girl opened the door, stepping out onto the curb.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela," The woman extended a hand. The girl shook it firmly, putting on her best shy smile. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too," The girl said as confidently as she could manage. "I'm…"

"Alex?"

She looked up the lawn to see a man with short brown hair standing dumbfounded in the middle of the yard.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Hi, Sam."


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 9

assumptions

Ratchet looked at the display screen, his optics narrowed in confusion. From his new cell within the med wing, Soundwave glared at him.

"Stop. Staring. At. Me." Ratchet said, trying to keep his irritation in check. The monitor's image was making him extremely irritable. There was no way it could be accurate. The human technology must be flawed.

"Ratchet, we're having a meeting in the main hangar." Came Sideswipe's voice. "Are you coming?"

"Is it important?" Ratchet asked.

Sideswipe immediately picked up on the minute tone of irritation in the doc-bot's voice. "Not anything I couldn't catch you up on later. You in the middle of something? What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Just some sort of computer glitch. I'll be right there." He shut off his comm. link, giving the screen one last look.

"You have no… *cough* idea what you've done, *wheeze* autob…" The prisoner was cut off by a fit of coughing as his damaged voice-processor gave out. Even this sentence would have caused him great deals of pain.

Ratchet had a sinking feeling in his chassis. The Decepticon was only messing with him. That's what Decepticons did. Besides,

Pluto couldn't actually be GONE, right?

….

Mikaela, Sam, Alex and the officer sat in the house's family room. It almost made Sam laugh. FAMILY room, with his new family, plus one cop.

They talked about how Sam and Alex knew each other, and about schedules and work and crime rates and the stock market and they just TALKED, as if they weren't some hastily sewed up family and a random stranger.

Mikaela suddenly looked over at the officer. "Oh, you haven't had lunch, have you? I could make you a sandwich or…?" she offered.

Alex stared daggers into the man, clearly willing him to say no. the officer looked at her, smiled, then turned his gaze to Mikaela. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Alex forced a smile. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work, though, officer?"

"I'm sure the city will survive if I take a lunch break." He said smoothly, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, then, as long as you're staying," Alex pushed her backpack into his lap. "Then you can help me bring my things up to my room, right?" She smiled angelically at him.

He scowled, but it lasted only a moment before a forced smile replaced it. "Of course, Alex."

Sam stood, reaching for the backpack. "You shouldn't have to do that, you've done eno…"

Alex stepped in front of him, cutting him off. "Oh, but I'm sure officer…" she turned her head, smiling once again at the officer. "I'm terribly sorry, I don't believe I caught your name,"

Two wrinkles appeared on his forehead, above his reflective frameless shades. It was a moment before he replied. "You can call me officer Princeton."

Alex smiled. "Well I'm sure officer PRINCETON would be more than happy to take care of my baggage, right?"

Princeton frowned, but reluctantly stood, following her upstairs with the bags.

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other, confusion on their faces, before they both headed to the kitchen to start on lunch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex hissed at Princeton once upstairs.

"Me? What about you, miss 'carry my bags,' I'm running on empty here because of you." He dropped the bag for emphasis.

"How the hell are you going to…" she started

"Relax, Alex. I've got it covered. You have nothing to worry about." He said. Pausing, he walked to the window, peeking out in time to see a yellow camaro disappear into the garage. "Shoot, can't stay too much longer. I'll eat and get out."

"okay, but stay any longer and I swear…" she threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets head down, I'm running on vapors." He said, turning to head back down the stairs.

Back downstairs, Mikaela and Sam had constructed four PB&J's, along with lemonade in sweating glasses.

Mikaela smiled, handing a plate to each of them.

Officer Princeton took his plate with a smile, but as soon as Mikaela turned away his face became pained.

"Actually, I had a former engagement I forgot. I should probably be going." He tried to hand the plate back to her.

"Don't be silly. I trust you to bring the plate back." Mikaela smiled at him.

"Thank you, truly." He said with a gracious nod.

"I'll walk you out," Alex piped in.

She walked him down to his squad car, Sam and Mikaela smiled at them from the doorway.

"That was weird, huh?" Sam said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Really," Mikaela answered.

Sam blinked. The window of the door had made the strangest effect when the door had closed. The glass must have been warped in some way, making the officer appear to shimmer momentarily. He wrote it off immediately though, watching the cop drive off and Alex come back up the walk.


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 10

Old friends

Sam knocked on the door, then stepped back to wait. There was a clatter from inside, like a pop-can pyramid had just toppled over. Knowing the apartment's occupant, he wouldn't doubt that very scenario.

"Hold up, I'm comin'" Came a familiar voice from within. The deadbolt rattled on its chain, and the door opened a tiny crack. "Who is it?"

"Megatron, coming to get his revenge. Let me in, Leo!" Sam laughed.

Leo opened the door enough to poke his head out, as if making sure it really wasn't Megatron seeking revenge. After making sure it was really Sam outside his door, he threw it open wide.

"Buddy! How've you been? Still fighting… you know?" Leo nearly slipped, but caught himself just in time. He had been paranoid about pretenders and the government coming to get him for months after the Egypt accident, and, Sam thought, even still.

"They've been pretty quiet," he said, slipping inside. "What about you? How's the website?"

"Had to shut it down. The government's more strict about conspiracy theories when you're actually involved in one. But I'm doing alright, I have my own little goldmine," he walked across the room, picking up two flat squares and holding them up for Sam to see.

"Puppy calendars?" he asked, letting loose a little chuckle.

"Dude, they're selling like hotcakes! But enough about me, how's the hot girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

Leo raised an eyebrow, putting down the images of puppies to grab two sodas from a mini-fridge, tossing one to Sam before plopping down on a couch covered in clothing and potato chip wrappers. "Really, now, you break it off? You wouldn't mid if I, uh, stepped in, right?"

Sam scowled and kicked Leo's leg. "No, I mean she's my fiancé, Dumbass."

"Oh." Leo said, rubbing his lower leg. "Oh. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"When'd you ask her?"

"Last night," had it really been just one night ago?

"Big ring? Nice diamond?"

"Yeah, what, you think with all the cash the government's giving me I'd cheap out on my soulmate?"

"hey, just asking." He held up his hands, then took a sip of cola. "So, you moved in together yet?"

"Yeah, and we got a kid."

Leo spit out his drink in a thin spray. "What? Already? Do her parents know? Do yours?"

"Relax, dude. It's her teenage niece. We're… temporarily adopting her. Or something." he explained everything that had happened, from proposing to earlier that day.

"That's… odd." Leo said at last.

"Yeah, and that brings me to why I'm here." Sam said. "Do you know any jobs I can take? It doesn't have to be a good one, just one that will convince a teenager I'm not living off government bribe money. Just temporary, until I can get a good one."

"Whoa, you have a college degree now. You don't need me to get you a job."

"College degrees don't get you instant jobs. Now I know you have something I can do."

Leo thought a moment. "It's not great, but a buddy of mine has a comic shop nearby. He said he could use a salesman."

Sam sighed. "It'll have to do. You have his card?"

"Sure, it's somewhere around here…" He started digging through the couch cushions. "Oh, and did you hear? That government dude is in town. S9 or whatever. Simmons. We're going out for drinks this weekend, you in?"

"Sorry, man, I don't think so. Alex needs to get settled in, and it wouldn't help her adjust if I came home drunk. And you know I'm a horrible designated driver, my car runs away."

"Oh, well. I'll tell him you said 'hi'." He emerged, a folded card in his hand. "Here! Found it!"

He handed the card to Sam, who shoved it in his pocket. "Thanks. I'll head over there. And Leo, Bee's been acting… strange lately. He's been going out more and more. Just… be careful, alright?"

Leo looked at Sam, a hint of surprise and possibly fear in his eyes. "Yeah, I will. You too, man, and thanks for the warning."

Sam nodded, letting himself out. He arrived outside to see that Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in annoyance, but he knew that whatever Bee was doing, it was important. He shoved his hands in his pocket and started toward the comic-shop.

Bumblebee raced along the highway, chasing a blue Ferrari Scaglietti. Suddenly, the blue vehicle gained a burst of speed, leaving the Camaro in its dust. Bee wanted to follow, but this human-designed form was not made for such speeds as would be needed to catch up with the other vehicle.

He grumbled through the radio, using static and half-caught channels to show his irritation. But then a jet roared by overhead, way too low, and he was off again.

Battlefrost swooped low over the Autobot, teasing him. She could shoot off at supersonic speeds at her whim, but she kept her speed so that she was just out of the little Camaro's range.

"Frost, report your position."

"Highway, teasing an Autobot. Why?"

Cabbie chuckled over the link. "Ooh, is it the green one? I don't like him. Shoot his front wheel with your sniper, bend it so he'll flip over when he tries to go!"

"It's the yellow one, Bee. And Kickstart wouldn't flip over, you dumbslag."

"Of course it would…Wait, Bee? Kickstart? You know their NAMES now?"

Frost's faceplate flushed. "It's in my programming to be observant. Of course I know their names."

"Fine, but don't get too close. Autobots have corrupted good Decepticons before, stolen them from us. I don't want to see you on the wrong side of the battle-field, Frosty."

Battlefrost faltered, her jets nearly failing on her. Was it just her that had sensed the warmth in his voice? Could he possibly, actually CARE for her?

"Of course not, sweet spark," whispered the Programming. "He just doesn't want to have to offline someone who's clearly more advanced than him. Besides, care is just a pretty word for weakness."

Frost nodded, holding back the hurt from her spark. "I'm a Decepticon, Cabbie.

I'm not changing soon." She said coldly, her pain making her words icy. She could almost hear the younger bot cringe, but her programming shut off the link before she could apologize.

Suddenly losing the playful urge, she shot off, leaving the frustrated Camaro to disappear in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 11

Sketch

Bumblebee pulled up in front of Leo's apartment, but he already knew that Sam wouldn't bee there. He had been gone for hours. Surely Sam had caught a cab back to the house. The Camaro sighed through his air conditioners. He had been running off a lot lately, perhaps too much.

But it was necessary. The Decepticons were near, he had seen glimpses of them. They were planning something big. He could feel it in his spark.

His thought processor returned to the battle in Egypt. He remembered the horrible moment when Sam's heart had stopped beating, from the blast of Megatron's cannon. Bee could never forgive himself for that unbearable moment. He had sworn that he would never let a Decepticon hurt the human again, and he planned on keeping this promise.

Yet, how could he protect Sam if he was away fighting Decepticons? And staying near Sam meant the 'cons could grow stronger, increasing their ability to hurt Sam. Either way, Sam was left in danger.

Bee started toward the house, darkening his windshield so he wouldn't need to use a hologram. His thoughts turned to the girl, the one that would be staying with them. She struck him as… odd. The whole situation with her coming to live with Sam and Mikaela was too convenient. All of Bee's internal alarms were ringing, but then again, the Decepticon activity had them ringing already.

Bee shook off the feeling. He was just over-reacting, that was all.

He pulled into the garage, shutting off his engine just as Alex poked her head through the door.

Alex looked at the garage, her eyes resting on the shiny yellow Camaro.

"Ooh," she gasped, stepping inside to run her hand over the hood, right along the edge of the black stripe. The metal was warm, from the engine running recently, yet she didn't seem to notice, or if she did, didn't care. "Sweet ride,"

Giving the hood a gentile pat, she moved to a workbench, pulling out a few sheets of paper and a pencil. She knelt, beginning to draw.

There was a metallic sound behind her, and she turned, eyes searching the garage. She stood, walking over to pick up a blue remote-controlled monster truck. She flipped it over, turning a wheel forward and back. It made the same sound she had heard before.

"Hm…" she ran a finger down the car's undercarriage. It was metal, not plastic. The plating on the sides and top as well. Not too common for a toy car.

"Alex?"

She turned, lowering the car. Sam stood in the doorway, looking at her with confusion, then at the toy car in what could have been fear, and finally at the Camaro with unsure-ity.

"Hey, what'cha doing in here?" He asked, stepping inside and sitting on the Camaro's hood.

"Nothing much," she said, placing the monster truck on the ground and turning to lean against the Camaro's passenger side door. "Nice ride, by the way."

"Oh, this old thing?" He patted the hood with a knowing smile.

"Old, my ass!" Came a muffled voice from the radio.

Alex cast the car an odd glance, her eyes scanning the interior, resting momentarily on the symbol in the center of the steering wheel, but only momentarily.

"What's up with your radio?" Asked Alex.

"It's broken. Always has been." He said quickly. "Mikaela's going to fix it, I hope, so he… it, will be in the shop every so often."

The radio made a noise as it cycled through channels, but it cut off suddenly as Sam bumped the hood with his fist.

Alex opened her mouth to ask something when Sam noticed the papers on the workbench. He walked over to them, picking up the top sheet.

"Did you draw this?" he asked, holding up the paper. It showed a partially-detailed sketch of a camaro.

Alex blushed. "Uh, yeah. It's not done yet." She said, trying to get to the pile of papers, but Sam grabbed them first, flipping through them. His face suddenly went pale. He stammered a bit, then locked his jaw. Alex saw his reaction, and quickly said "What's wrong?"

"H... er, what are these?" he asked, fanning out the papers for her to see.

Each paper had a different vehicle in the background. But that wasn't what frightened Sam. It was the corresponding robot in the fore-ground. There was a police motorcycle, its robot a compact one in a sort of martial arts pose. Another showed a moped with a sleek looking femme. Still a third had both a tank and a jet, and a robot with a changing face, with three separate drawings of the head to show them. There was a Ferrari with an alt. form that looked made for speed, and a taxi-cab, it's alt-form only semi-completed. Perhaps the most jolting was the perfect Decepticon symbols on some, while others had an empty space, as if unsure of their side.

Alex colored. "They… they're based off of that broadcast a few years back. I saw this symbol on the… the things," she motioned to the Decepticon symbol, "and figured, what would others look like? So I started doodling some, and realized that they looked like certain vehicles, so I would look at cars and stuff and try to turn them into… whatever those were. It's stupid, really."

"How come only some of them have the symbol?" he asked, trying to keep the frightened squeak out of his voice.

She shrugged. "It didn't fit some of them, I can't really explain it."

With a quick nod, he handed the pile back to Alex, as if glad to be rid of it. "That's cool. Hey, you're going back to school tomorrow. You need your rest."

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but decided to go easy on Sam, and leave the teenage attitude for later. "Alright, I guess. See you in the morning, Sam."

"Night, Alex." He called as she left the garage. As soon as she was gone, he collapsed on the bench, cradling his head in his hands.

"Bee, could she know?" he murmured, the toy car rolling up to transform beside his foot.

"Who knows?" the radio portrayed Bee's confusion and unsurity.

He looked down, spotting a paper that had fallen to the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. The image nearly made him feint.

A police car was in the background, a rough shape of a transformer in the foreground. It wasn't detailed, and there was no insignia, but Sam didn't need one.

It was Barricade.

Alex was halfway to her room when she realized she was missing a picture. Hoping to grab it without being noticed, she hurried back to the stairs. She stopped halfway down at the sound of voices.

"It has to be him."

"The drawing's barely detailed, it could be…"

"Look at the shape, and most of the other drawings had…." The voice stopped, then started again, but too quiet for Alex to hear. She crept forward silently, making no noise. Sam and Mikaela stood in the doorway to the garage, looking at her drawing.

"Could she know?"

"What if she's… whatever Alice was?"

"Bee, would you be able to tell if she was…?"

"Most likely… nothing's coming up…" came a garbled radio from within the garage.

"She's just a girl…"

"But then how…?"

Alex didn't want to hear anymore. She crept back upstairs, then grabbed her cell phone, pressing the first speed dial.

It picked up on the first ring, though there was no greeting needed.

"We need to talk." She said quickly.

"When?" came the other voice.

"As soon as possible."

"Alright, I'm coming now. can you get out?"

"You're seriously asking?"

"Sorry, habit. Be right over."

She flipped the phone shut. She shoved a few wadded up sweatshirts beneath the bed covers before climbing out the window, hopping down to the ground effortlessly, despite being on the second floor.

A squad car was already idling a few houses down. Alex jogged up, sliding into the passenger seat.

"What happened?" Princeton asked, his face in what might have been concern, but it was always so hard to tell with those dumb glasses.

"Just drive." She said, cradling her throbbing head, the contents of what her temporary guardians had said washing over her. "I need a minute."

Princeton put a hand on the girl's arm, but she shook it off. Looking slightly hurt, Princeton put his hand back on the wheel, gazing at her another second.

"Dammit, P, stop staring at me and just go!" she shouted, not even looking at the man.

The car's lights turned on and pulled off into the night.

Prime walked into the med-bay, taking a look around. Soundwave gave a sort of hiss at him. Optimus took a step toward the cage. Soundwave challenged him with ruby eyes, daring him to do his worst, but OP just gave a small sort of smile.

"We need to get you a more hospitable holding cell, now don't we? This cage is hardly humane. I'll see what I can find." He gave the bars a little tap before turning to find Ratchet, leaving a dumbstruck Soundwave sitting in silence.

"Greetings, Ratchet." He said to the yellow doc-bot.

Ratchet, who had been working on something on the computer, looked up. "Hello Optimus. You needn't be so kind to our prisoner."

"I know," Prime said with a very human shrug. "You've been cooped up here for days. What is bothering you, my friend?"

Ratchet crossed his arms, looking at the screen in annoyance. "A computer glitch. I've been working on it for megacycles, and still I cannot find the source." He motioned to the screen for emphasis. "Yet the information this virus is sending me is not possible."

"What is it telling you?" Prime asked.

Ratchet hesitated, and Optimus picked up on it immediately.

"You can tell me, Ratchet." Optimus placed a hand on the other bot's shoulder.

Ratchet looked at his leader, then pulled up a display with a few keystrokes. It showed the solar system, but there was something different about it.

"Where's Pluto?" Prime asked.

"Exactly. The Virus is feeding this false satellite transmission to the computer. But there's no way it could be accurate, right?" Ratchet turned to Prime, as if asking him to assure his suspicions.

"Right," Prime said, not looking at Ratchet. He seemed distracted. "Go recharge, you look exhausted." He patted the yellow mech's back.

Ratchet was about to make one of his quite awkward state-the-obvious comments on Prime's distraction, but decided against it and simply nodded, leaving Prime to stare at the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 12

Plans…

Alex sat on the beach, her knees hugged to her chest. Tears streamed down her tanned cheeks as she gazed at the endless ocean. Even though she had seen things that were far vaster than the choppy, dark water, the endlessness of it comforted her.

Princeton leaned against the squad car, watching the girl. He had doubts about giving her such a large task. She was just a child, for Pete's sake! But he daren't say so. Alex would have his head if she knew his doubts. She might have been young, but her pride was something not to mess with.

Besides, with the state she was in now, she didn't need anyone doubting her.

Alex stood, brushing the sand from her jeans. She closed her eyes, taking a breath to compose herself before going back to the car. Princeton silently got in, starting up the engine. He waited until Alex had her seatbelt on before speaking.

"Which picture do they have?"

"Yours."

Princeton frowned. "Well, that's inconvenient."

"No shit."

The officer restrained the urge to scold her for swearing. Now was not the time.

"What did they think?"

"They were scared, I don't know…" She bent, her forehead resting on her knees. "How could I have been so careless?"

"It's not your fault…"

"Then whose is it?" she snapped.

"It's no-one's fault." He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned, grabbing his wrist before he could react.

"I hate it when you do that, okay? You know why? Because it's not real." She said, glaring at his visor.

"Of course it's real…" he started.

"Oh, really? You want test just how real? How long do you think your hand will last if I squeeze as hard as I can, hm? Or will the illusion just heal itself, like some freaking sea sponge?" she released his hand, crossing her arms tight against her chest.

"That's not fair." Princeton said sternly.

Alex sighed. "I didn't mean it, P. I'm just sort of freaked, that's all." She patted his arm, offering a small smile. "You're plenty real. Well, in spirit… or something. You know what? Forget I said anything."

Princeton looked at her, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Great, now I feel dumb."

"No, keep going, this is interesting."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"So we're good again?"

"Yep."

Alex smiled. "Good."

The ship had once been lost to the sea. But when the Decepticons found it, they patched it up enough to make it float, while not attracting attention from humans. It floated freely in the middle of the Pacific.

Two bots were standing in the main area, while another was working on a large piece of intertwined metal, fusing pieces together with blue flame. This bot was smaller, just a junk bot, made for work and spying. The other two didn't even acknowledge him as they talked.

"They are growing impatient, my liege… they wish to know how much longer they must bait the Autobots." Said one, almost nervous.

"All in good time, Starscream," the other said smoothly. "All in good time."

"But they are restless. They say it's only a matter of time before the Autobots catch on, and by then it will be too late."

The other bot grabbed Starscream by the neck, lifting him from the ground. "I think I know how to run my own operation, Starscream. The agents we sent out trust my judgment. You would do well to try the same." The robot dropped the other, who rubbed his neck tenderly.

"Yes, lord Megatron." Starscream bowed, backing away in hopes to escape the room.

"The containment is ready, your liege." The scrap bot called.

Megatron strolled with grace across the room, bending slightly to test the bars of the cage. "This will do." He said. "Starscream, call the others. Tell them to set the trap. Spring when the opportunity arises." The Decepticon leader straightened. "We will have Soundwave soon. He is an invaluable member, and has important information in his hard-drive."

"I will inform the scouts." Starscream bowed low, then hurried out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 13

Small comfort

Alex slipped through the open window, falling into bed just before the door opened. Sam peeked his head in, hesitating.

"You awake?" he called softly.

"Hm?" came a soft reply. "Oh, yeah."

Sam smiled, walking in to kneel beside her bed.

"Sup?" she asked, trying to kick the sweatshirts she had stuffed beneath the covers earlier off the other side of the bed. Sam didn't seem to notice.

"Just… wanted to make sure you're ok."

She poked her chest experimentally. "It seems…. My heart is still beating… lungs- breathing…." Her stomach rumbled. "Fuel tank's a bit low, but it should hold up 'till breakfast… yep, seems I'm functioning normally." She flashed a cocky smile.

"Not quite what I meant, but that's good too." He laughed, then sobered, "How're you dealing with…. You know. The accident."

Alex's face fell, her eyes gazing guiltily at the floor. Luckily, it was too dark for Sam to see that. "It's… still sinking in I guess. It's hard to believe... I can't comprehend that they're really gone." A sob rose in her throat, and suddenly there were tears in her eyes.

Sam's eyes widened. A bit unsure of what to do, he patted her on the back. Alex sniffed, then grabbed Sam in a tight hug squeezing his shoulders tightly. She pulled back, rubbing her nose on her sleeve.

"S… sorry…." She sniffed.

"No, it's fine." He patted her hand, and suddenly his body went rigid as his mind was assaulted with images. Cybertronian symbols danced before his eyes, snapshots of Bee, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, The twins, and every other Autobot he had ever seen were closely followed by the Decepticons; Starscream, Megatron, Barricade(shudder), and others he couldn't name. He saw them transforming, fighting, shooting, all covered in those infuriating Symbols. And then it was gone. He gasped for a breath as his sight returned. Alex seemed to not notice. Perhaps it had just been his imagination, going crazy for just a second. Yes, that must have been it.

"Y…yeah. Thank you… Sam. You've helped me more than you know." She offered him a weak smile, laying back down. "I'd better get to sleep, though. School and all that."

Sam was still distracted by his two-second mental fit, but managed to stammer out a "hm? Oh, good night, kid." He patted her arm before getting up, drifting out of the room in a daze.

"'night, Sam." She said sleepily before curling into the covers, soft snores coming from the room a few minutes later.

Sam closed the door behind him, sliding to the ground to sit against it. He spent what seemed like forever sitting against that door, his head cradled in his hands, wondering what was wrong with himself.

Princeton sat in his squad-car, looking at the sky through his windshield. Stars and planets twinkled before him. There was nearly no sound except for one thing.

Princeton was humming.

It wasn't really a tune, just a long, low note that shifted up and down a bit. The wind from the open windows carried it a short distance, but there was no-one one to hear it. He paused as a particularly bright shooting star passed by. But it was no shooting star.

The flash was reflected in his glasses, and his gaze followed it until it disappeared over the horizon. The radio in his patrol car switched on, giving off the sound of static, Princeton looked back at it with a scowl, and the radio switched back off. He needed to get that fixed.

Looking back to the sky, he stared at the spot where the object had hit for a few moments, but the falling star had disappeared.

"Hurry, little red…" he whispered. A few moments later, the spot where the car had been sitting was empty, two red tail-lights visible disappearing into the distance.

Battlefrost looked up at the stars, regret eating at her spark. She didn't need to hurt the young 'bot… did she? He was just looking out for her… she should apologize?

"Don't bother, sweetie, what's done is done. He thought you were weak. He'll never make that mistake again, will he?" The program cooed, sounding almost amused. This sickened Battlefrost, that it could be so spark-less sometimes, but then again, killers couldn't afford warm sparks.

Her comm.-link crackled as Starscream's voice came through. "Scouts: initiate plan. Strike when ready."

"Cabbie reporting. I'm ready."

"Battlefrost is ready. All hail lord Megatron!" the femme tried to hide the lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"All hail Megatron!" Came barricade's voice.

She shut off her communication, giving the sky one last thoughtful gaze before transforming into a jet, shooting off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 14

Get the party started

Alex slipped into the passenger seat of the squad car. Princeton looked at her, a line appearing above his visor.

"Don't look at me like that. You know perfectly well I couldn't go to school at a time like this." She said.

"You get it?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"Good." He smiled. "Great. That's a relief."

"But will it help?" she looked at him, then suddenly frowned. "Will you take off those stupid glasses already?"

"You won't like it…" he said, fingering the frameless glasses.

"I don't care. Take it off."

He hesitated, then pulled them off, looking down before giving Alex a sidelong glance. He gave a tiny smile, feeling rather exposed.

Alex's eyes widened, then screwed shut. "Put them back on, put them back on!"

Slightly insulted but understanding her reaction, he slipped the glasses back on. "Told you."

"Still, geez! I'll never get mad about that visor again! Seriously, that's messed up!" she wrinkled her nose in memory.

"Alright, we're good on that. Now do you want to help me with this job or not?" he scowled again.

"Yeah, of course I want to help. Why wouldn't I help? This is just, like, the most important thing that's ever happened."

"Don't get snippy. We have work to do." He frowned, then the car pulled away.

The blue Sierra weaved through traffic, waiting for just the right moment…

Buildings grew bigger, the streets became more crowded. People walked along the sidewalk, blissfully unaware.

"Battlefrost reporting. Beginning distraction. You in position, Cabbie?"

"I'm ready when you are, Frost!" he said excitedly, as usual.

"Cabbie…" she stopped, hesitating.

"Yeah?"

"Just… Be careful, ok?" she said quickly, managing to get the warning out before the program stopped her.

There was silence for a moment. "I will, Frost. You too."

She nodded, knowing he couldn't hear her, but not really caring. Something caught in her throat at the sudden thought that something might go horribly wrong for him. This was the 'bot's first time in action. He could get over-excited, or forget something important. What if this was the last time she ever talked to him?

She was about to tell Cabbie one last thing when the Program shut off her comm. link.

"odds of success are highest at this time. Initiating distraction procedure." Battlefrost nearly laughed at the Program's word choice, but the disappointment of not being able to say goodbye to Cabbie depleted her sense of humor.

With a sigh, she yanked her front wheels sideways, crashing into the car beside her. The car spun out, colliding with yet another vehicle. Battlefrost turned again, crashing into car after car, sending them spinning into other cars and buildings. Organics ran along the sidewalk, trying sometimes un-successfully to escape the run-away cars.

In seconds, the street was a mass of totaled cars and cries of pain and panic. And Battlefrost didn't stop there.

Slowing to a stop, she sat there a moment absorbing the chaos.

And then she transformed.

Fleshlings screamed at the sight of her. She responded with gunshots. Some of the totaled cars tried to get away. She responded by tearing them apart with her claws.

Blood covered metal, and for a split second she observed her red servos in horror. But the program took over then, and she laughed. She laughed loud and long, and continued shooting and ripping and just asking the Autobots to come and get her.

Sam sighed, watching yet another customer leave the shop. His eyes were beginning to droop, as they used to when he had a long day in college.

Sam's new boss, a chubby man who Sam couldn't remember the name of for the life of him, noticed. The man looked at the door, then at Sam.

"Hey, new dude. It's almost closing. No-one else is gonna come in. Go ahead, leave a bit early. You worked hard today, and you earned it." He smiled kindly.

Sam gave the man a thankful smile. "Thanks, man." He said, grabbing his jacket and heading outside.

He looked up and down the street, frowning. Bee was gone. Again.

Annoyed that he would have to explain to Alex why he was arriving home in a taxi, he stepped to the curb and held out a hand, trying to catch a taxi-driver's eye. It didn't take long for one to pull up. Sam slid into the back seat, telling the man his address.

The driver looked back and nodded, flashing Sam a smile. The drier looked young, with shaggy brown hair and a round-ish face. His eyes were an odd shade of reddish-brown, probably with colored contacts.

The driver turned, returning his attention to the road. Sam, bored, decided to call Mikaela, if just to say he was on his way home.

He pulled out his phone, hit speed dial and held the phone to his ear. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, 'Kela. I'm on my way home. How's Alex?"

"She's not home yet."

Sam frowned, looking out the window of the cab. The driver was taking an odd way to his home. But he was more concerned with why Alex wasn't home. School should have ended nearly an hour ago.

"Maybe she missed the bus."

"She has a cell phone."

"The battery died?"

"Possibly, but still…"

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Hold up a second…" he took his ear away from the phone for a second. "Hey, man? You're going the wrong way. You want directions?"

The cab driver didn't seem to have heard him. So he tried again, leaning forward and reaching to put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Dude? Hey, wrong…" He cut off as his hand missed the man's shoulder. He looked down at it, and blanched in horror. His hand hadn't missed. His hand had gone straight through the kid's shoulder.

"Shit!" he threw himself back, then tried the door. It was locked, and the pin refused to move. Kicking it uselessly he held the phone back up to his ear.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?"

"Mikaela, lock the doors. Close the blinds, stay somewhere safe. Call our parents, tell them to do the same, okay?" He said frantically, eyes racking the cab's interior for an escape route.

"Sam, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I don't know, alright? But, just… stay inside. Don't leave for anything unless 'Bee's with you. Try to get a hold of Alex, tell her to… tell her to call Princeton. He should keep her safe."

"What the hell is going on, Sam?"

He stared at the still non-responsive driver-hologram. "I think I just got inside a Decepticon, 'Kaela."

Mikaela swore, then suddenly the phone went dead.

"Shit," he said, staring at the screen. The 'Con must've blocked the signal.

He kicked at the seat in front of him, then he had an idea. Pulling out Bee's keys, he began to rip at the car's interior. He slashed the seats, scratched the door panels, and was about to take a smash at the window when the seatbelt wrapped itself around him like a snake.

"You mind, man? It took me forever to get the interior right." Came a metallic voice from somewhere. The hologram still hadn't moved. Looking out the window, Sam noticed that the buildings were growing few and far between, and the cab was picking up speed.

Then, suddenly Sam was thrown violently against the door as the cab swerved, narrowly avoiding a blue Ferrari. The cab said something in Cybertronian that sounded suspiciously like a swear, then shot off before the Ferrari could turn around. The blue speedster turned and gave chase.

And the race was on.

A red, sleek 'bot shot along the highway. She had skates on her feet, which nearly threw her down the street, but she managed to keep up with the speed of her feet quite nicely.

"ohslag,ohslag,ohslag…." She swore as she flew down the pavement. "Don't let me be late, oh please, Primus don't let me be too late!"

Suddenly she skidded to a stop, just narrowly avoiding being crushed by a large, tan robot.

"Ooh, little Autovots! I like zis Planet!" the robot laughed, bending down for a better look. This gave the small, humanoid looking 'bot a better look at the 'con's faceplate. It kept shifting and moving, with sharp, needle-like teeth. Then the teeth disappeared and a red lens descended down over one of it's eyes. "It haz no insignia, perhaps it iz not an Autovot." But then the lens moved sideways, becoming a visor. "Vho cares? Let's kill it!" the Decepticon lowered a cannon.

With a swear, the small 'bot took a step back, then shot of in the opposite direction. She had no hope of winning, not without backup. But she couldn't call anyone, there was too much going on at the moment for anyone to be available.

But there was one thing she could do.

Changing her course, she shot off again, leaving only a cloud of dust in her wake. The 'Con couldn't even attempt to keep up, so instead, he headed towards the next nearest Cybertronian signal.


	15. Chapter 15

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 15

hostages

The doorknob jiggled for a moment, then the doorbell rang.

"Mikaela? Hey, Mikaela, it's me. The garage door wouldn't work!" Came a voice through the door, and Mikaela approached it warily. She cracked open the door, looking beyond the girl before pulling Alex inside.

"Shh… You need to stay inside for a while, okay?" Mikaela shut the door and re-bolted it, risking another glance out the window before dragging Alex out of sight from anyone- or thing- that might peek inside.

"What's going on?" Alex said, but Mikaela ignored her.

"Do you know Princeton's phone number?" she asked, picking up a cordless receiver.

"Uh, I think so. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Something happened, and I need to keep you safe. I would never forgive myself if…" She was cut off by pounding on the door. She shrieked, dropping the phone, which fell to the floor and broke, the back skittering across the floor to stop at Alex's feet.

"Stay back here." Mikaela whispered, inching toward the front door. Alex opened her mouth to protest, but something about the aura of fear radiating from the woman made her decide against it. The pounding continued, and was followed by voices. Mikaela stopped, her head tilting to the side. "What in the…"

"'Ey Ssam! 's us!" The muffled voices were slurred.

Mikaela rushed to the door, flinging it open. Two obviously drunk men stood there, leaning on one another to avoid falling down.

"Sexy criminal wife.." One said, laughing at his own joke. "Wher'z Sammy?"

"Simmons? Leo? What the…"

She was cut off as the younger of the two made a face. He bent over, and Alex heard a sick sound as he puked all over 'Kaela's feet. The man stared at it for a moment, then burst into a bout of drunk laughter.

Alex saw Mikaela sag like a puppet who's main string was cut.

Battlefrost ducked into an alley, just missing being shot by a round of cannon fire. She only paused for a moment to cock her own arm-cannon before sticking it out around the corner, firing a few nice shots at the Autobots. She was on full autopilot, the Program doing everything for her. One shot grazed the torso of a yellow-and-black, smaller Autobot. He stumbled back a few steps, his blue optics meeting hers for a few mili-clicks. She saw something in there, some sort of emotion she'd never seen on any Decepticon. Almost… questioning. Asking why. For a second Battlefrost's fascination overcame the Program's battle protocol. Alarms went off in her processor as the Program tried to keep her emotions under control.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and the corner before her face exploded into fragments of brick and concrete. The explosion sent Battlefrost back into the wall behind her. Before she had a chance to recover a black, robotic hand grabbed her neck, lifting her upwards.

"Decepti-scum." The Autobot growled.

For a moment Battlefrost's optics were scared, but the Program fixed that, whispering "You have no idea what's happening do you? You Autobots are so easily… distracted." She flashed the black one a sly smile. "When's the last time you checked in on your little fleshling pet?"

She saw the yellow one stiffen, then transform and speed away. None of the others tried to stop him. The black one growled, slamming her head against the wall. She heard a crack, and energon began to flow from a sliver beneath her left optic. She slid to the ground, but the Program lifted her head, giving the Autobot a defiant smile. The 'bot charged his cannon, shoving it against her processor.

"Die, Decepticon." He said. And fired.

Battlefrost felt the Program abandon her at the last second. One second it was holding her steady, like a mental support. And then it was gone. Vanished. And she was left on her own. It had realized that there would be no surviving this encounter, and it had gone.

For a moment she was angry at it. It had let her down. It had abandoned her when she needed it most. But then again, who hadn't? Where were her reinforcements? Backup? Someone to help her out? there was no-one. But them, the Autobots… they had each other's backs. They were a team. She envied them. She wondered what her life would have been if she had been constructed an Autobot instead.

Then there was pain. Her sight went dark, and before her processor slipped away, she made a promise.

If she ever woke, she would never, ever let the Program rule her again.

"Ironhide, stop." Sideswipe grabbed the black mech's arm, but he shook it off.

"She deserves to die." He grunted, aiming at the femme's processor again.

"They have Sam. She might have information." Jolt said.

Ironhide hesitated. "We radio Optimus first. If he approves, we take her to Ratchet. If not…" He powered down his cannon, spitting at the femme's feet.

The other two looked at one another, knowing that there would be no changing the mech's mind.

Cabbie swerved, a door opening mid-turn to let a boy spill out, rolling on the pavement. The taxi transformed, crouching to absorb the impact of the blue Ferrari, which transformed mid-impact. The Blue 'bot zipped around Cabbie, firing and landing blows faster than Sam could even see.

The human scrambled back, managing to get to his feet despite the pain of the gashes and pavement-burn from his high-speed roll. He scrambled down the highway shoulder, trying to get as far away as possible. He could hear the two battling it out behind him.

Then there was a roar of engines and Sam dived, just avoiding being stepped on by a landing transformer.

Cabbie looked up, holding the blue 'bot at bay for a few moments. "Who the slag are you?"

"ooh! Zee? Zere are Autovots here!" The new robot motioned to the blue bot, who had slipped from Cabbie's grip.

Sam got up, sprinting away. He had no-where to go, no-one to help, except maybe that blue robot, but he had his hands full with both Decepticons.

Then metal, pointed fingers grabbed him, lifting his struggling body off the ground.

"Hello, fleshling." Came the high, metallic voice. Starscream.

Then there was a whirring of metal and a tousle and Sam was in an alien cockpit.

Starscream shot off into the sky. The blue Autobot looked up, a look of defeat on his face. Knowing there was no point in continuing the fight where he was out-numbered, he sped off the way he'd come. He needed help. He needed help now.

Bumblebee sped down the highway. He didn't know where he was going, or why. All that went through his processor was: !

Suddenly a blue blur whizzed by him, going the opposite direction. Bee was so caught off guard he swerved, leaving four black curves from his tires on the road. He saw the blue car do the same and rush toward him, transforming as it went. Bumblebee did the same, expecting the worst. But he didn't expect…

"HolyslagI'mgladIfoundsomebot! -buthewastakenaway! Wegottadosomething!"

Bee chirped, motioning for the 'bot to calm down. The blue transformer stopped.

"Oh. Youcan'ttalk. That'snotthegreatest,huh? KnowanyAutobotswhocantalk?"

Bumblebee scowled, but nodded. It would be best to bring this fast-talking 'bot to Optimus. Or someone who could bring him to Optimus. Bumblebee needed to get home. Sam's home.

He motioned with his hand before transforming and racing down the highway back to the city, with the blue bot right beside him, seeming almost leisurely at Bumblebee's top speed.


	16. Chapter 16

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 16

Amnesia

*shhhhhhhhhhhkkk* "I don't want to see you on the wrong side of the battlefield, F"-*sssshhhhhhhkkkkkk* "Having some fun, is that a crime?" *shhhhhsssskkkk* "…Metal, understand?" *shhhheeeeekkkkkk* "Report your position, Frost." *shhhhkkkkk*

"Scrap metal." *shhhhhh* "Frost." *shhhhhhhhhh…*

_Metal. Frost._

_Metalfrost._

_Is that my name?_

Red optics flickered as they came online, staring at the med-bay ceiling. The femme moaned, turning her head. A robot with red optics, filled with a sort of curious anger stared at her. She smiled at him and he looked away with a grunt. She tried to sit up, but found the jacks that attached to her processor were plugged into a monitor. A flash of memory gripped her, but left before she could fully grasp it. Annoyed, she laid back down.

"Hello?" She called, the call echoing through the med-bay.

There was a growl from somewhere she couldn't see. "Ratchet, it's up." Called a gruff voice. A yellow mech came into view, a holi-pad in his servo.

"Good morning." She said, looking at him. Blue optics. What did that mean? The other 'bot's eyes were red. Maybe it was just a fashion statement.

The med-bot tilted his head in confusion, then looked back at the out-of-sight 'bot. "Are you positive this is the same femme you had encountered?"

"Hell, I don't know. Just see if she knows where Sam is!" The other 'bot yelled, followed by loud, angry steps. They stopped short, though.

"Peace, Ironhide." Said a calm, yet powerful, voice.

"Optimus, welcome." The med-bot welcomed.

"How long has she been awake?" Optimus came into view, standing on the other side of her from Ratchet.

"Not long." He replied.

"Can I sit up?" She asked, moving her head again and feeling the tug of the jacks. "My joints are so stiff they feel rusted."

Ratchet looked to Optimus, who hesitated, unsure. Finally Optimus said "If you could answer a few questions, ad then we'll see about un-plugging you."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "What questions?"

Optimus seemed surprised, but Ratchet jumped right into the questioning. "What is your name?"

"Metalfrost, I think." She said. She felt red optics on her, but didn't turn to meet them.

"What do you know about Sam?"

She stopped. "Who's Sam?"

Optimus frowned, disappearing from view. She heard him pacing.

"Sam is a human that the Decepticons captured two earth hours ago. His location or destination is vital information." Ratchet explained patiently, yet an eager edge to his voice.

Metalfrost scowled. Sam… Sam. Human. Huuuummmaaaannn….. Not ringing any bells. Wait, there was something… something about something called…

"The Fleshling?" she asked. Recognition flashed in Ratchet's optics, and she heard Optimus stop pacing. "There was something… a plan, I think. Someone picked him up…. I can't really remember." She stopped. "Decepticon…What's that again?"

There was a sudden bout of screeches from the red-eyed robot. Ratchet shouted some Cybertronian at him, and he quietd slightly.

"That is a Decepticon." He muttered. Metalfrost looked over at the… Decepticon again. Now the eyes held hatred, like she had somehow betrayed him. But how? She hadn't done anything… or she didn't think she had.

"Ratchet." Optimus said. The medical robot walked out of Frost's sight, conversing in hushed tones with Optimus. Metalfrost only caught bits and pieces of it.

"…remember….Autobot?...how long….last?...risk….her choice….Ironhide would never…."

They emerged, and Ratchet began to work on detaching her from the computer. Optimus looked down at her, an odd look on his faceplate.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, not proud, not arrogant, simply asking.

She shook her head.

He half-smiled. "I am Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of the Autobots here on Earth."

"Nice to meet you, Optimus." She said, looking down, thinking. "Am I… An Autobot?"

Optimus hesitated, exchanging a gaze with Ratchet.

"Only if you choose to be."

Alex snuck upstairs as Mikaela cleaned up the two men, trying to sober them up. She pressed a hand to her forehead, slumping against a wall.

"Damn," she murmured, nearly stumbling into her room. She fell into her chair, groping for a pencil and pad of paper. She just barely put her pencil against the paper when she started scribbling down symbols in heavy strokes, very different from her normal light sketches. She grimaced, flipping to a clean page only to cover that in symbols too. After three more pages, she finally stopped. She blinked, looking around as if she hadn't been able to see moments before, then looked down at the paper, flipping through the pages. She frowned at them.

"Damn, P. Can't you give me an easier job? The time I need your smarts you're busy." She said, pulling out her cell, typing a quick text and hitting send.

A few seconds later she got one back, her phone vibrating quickly. 'Busy. Tell me later. Silence B. ~P.' She read. Silence B… she could do that, right?

She stood, thought a second, and sat back down. He wouldn't be here. Not now. Fuming at Princeton, she contemplated how useless she was at the moment.

Mikaela, still in her puke-stained clothes, sat at her table, trying hard not to cry. Simmons and Leo, both trying hard to sober up, were sitting as well, their alcohol-impaired minds taking in the situation.

"So, Sammy's with the Decepi-whatsits?" Leo asked, his speech still slurring.

Mikaela made an affirmative grunting sound, too tired to use words.

Simmons just sat there, staring at the floor. "Woah." He managed. "Just… woah." He looked at his knees. "Imagine… inside a Decepticon… They don't pay attention to the interior, you know. They're probably all spiky and weird." Even drunk, Simmons was making relative sense.

Little did the three at the table know, Sam was considering just that at the moment. Starscream's cockpit was cramped, and there was barely room for him to sit in the lumpy seat. He stared at the controls, which didn't do anything (he knew because he had tried, wondering if it were possible to hijack a Decepticon) were alien, placed in weird places and labeled in Cybertronian. He had given up his violent tactic after being stuck repeatedly by odd spiky controls that seemed to poke out of no-where, and was now curled on the seat, looking out the cockpit window, which was uncomfortably low. It was obvious there had never been a human in the cockpit before.

He saw the ground end and the ocean begin, and wondered where the Decepticon was taking him. China? Hawaii?

He eventually started whistling from boredom.

"Stop that."

He paused, contemplating the voice that came from no-where. But he continued whistling.

"Fleshling…" Starscream's tone was dangerous.

"You don't like the song? I know some others." Sam changed his tune, a defiant smile on his lips.

"I could kill you with a twitch."

"Really now?"

"Nothing would please me more…"

Sam patted the controls. "If you were going to kill me you would have done that already. I know Megatron wants me alive. What would he do to you if you failed him… _again_?"

"You're cocky for a dead man. You're no better off with Megatron. I'd kill you quickly. But Megatron…" He drifted off, leaving the rest to be assumed.

Sam continued whistling, but nervously. His stomach churned at the thought of where he was going, and what fate awaited him there. He wished he could say goodbye to Mikaela…

And so the jet and human rocketed across the ocean.


	17. Chapter 17

Transformers 3 concept

Chapter 17

Hello goodbye

Bumblebee finally arrived at the base with the blue bot. He was nervous, and wanted nothing more than to get back to Mikaela… no. He wanted to follow any traces of Sam and offline the miserable Decepticon responsible for taking him. He wanted to bring his friend back home.

Optimus was outside, waiting for him. Bee transformed, the blue newcomer following suit. In a moment he was beside Optimus. The newcomer's speed surprised Prime, causing him to take a step back.

"GreetingsOptimusPrimeI'veheardalotaboutyou!" He said, saluting. "DesignationBlurr. !"

Prime was not expecting Blurr's fast pace, and it took him a moment to process his words. "You have information?" His optics widened. "Do you know where they took Sam?"

This caused the blue 'bot to falter. "Well,!Andthedirectiontheywent!" He said speedily. "Itwasataxi-bot,!"

Optimus sighed. There was some information, but not enough. The ocean… they could be going anywhere! Sam could be at the bottom of it by now for all he knew. He radioed Jolt, asking him to come out.

"If you would stay here, Jolt will debrief you. You've given us good information." He said, motioning for Bee to follow him inside. The two walked into base, passing Jolt, who was on his way out. Optimus instructed him to debrief Blurr, then continued into base.

"Bumblebee, do you remember the femme from the city?" He asked softly.

Bee growled in response.

Optimus half-smiled. "I think you should talk to her."

Bumblebee stopped walking. "Oh, Hell no." His radio said, and he backed it up with waving his hands in a 'not me' kind of way.

"Bumblebee, trust me. Please." Optimus placed a servo on the young 'bot's shoulder.

Bee slumped, but followed OP.

Metalfrost walked through the base. It was a sort of 'privilege' that Ratchet had granted her for good behavior. She still didn't know why she was being treated like a criminal, but that didn't stop her from exploring.

She came to a door that had been bowed outward, into the hall. Curious, the opened it. The inside of the door was black with soot. A thin, relatively short robot was working on something she couldn't see clearly. She stepped silently in, not wanting to disturb him.

The entire room was cluttered with ash-covered bits of twisted sheet metal and loose wires. She picked one up, a twisted thing that appeared to be made of an umbrella and a car battery, and had apparently blown up. She replaced it carefully.

A many-digited hand tapped her on her shoulder-plate. She jumped, her wings snapping up in surprise. Her wings knocked a few of the things off of one of the tables. She turned, seeing the thin 'bot again.

"Sorry! I mean… I should've knocked, er…" She said, bending to pick up the things she had knocked over.

"No, no, leave them. I need an extra set of servos…" The wiry robot pulled her up, handing her two cables, one for each servo. "hold these, and don't let them touch you. Or each other, for that matter."

She looked at the cables with interest. "What are they?"

The small 'bot had hurried back to the newest thing in the room, and the only one that didn't look as if it had been in an explosion. That made Frost slightly un-easy, wondering if it, too, was destined to become an exploded piece of junk.

"Car jumper cables. They're plugged into a high-voltage neuron generator, so if they touch you it'll probably overload your spark." He said casually. Frost held the cables out away from herself, walking over to see what the apparent inventor was working on.

He slammed the panel shut as she came over. "Done! Alright, come over here…" He looked up at her and paused. His eyes were a shade of lime-ey green. He examined her red optics with interest. "New recruit?"

She nodded, and so did he.

"Good, good, now, if you'll come over here. I need to test the propulsion system… don't worry, I put it on low, and I'll hold it down, too. It's not going anywhere!" He waved off her uncertain expression, and she saw that his hands had many more than the usual five digits. And the fingers were all sorts of things. She saw scissors, pliers, wrenches… along with a few normal fingers she assumed were for normal holding of objects. He used one of the normal fingers to point to two metal nubs on the thing.

Frost looked at the clamps, then at the nubs, then at the inventor. He nodded, encouraging her.

"Here goes nothing…" she muttered, touching the clamps to the prongs.

Nothing happened.

The femme relaxed, looking at the inventor, who slumped, taking his weight off of the thing.

"Well, that didn't…"

FWOOOSH!

The back of the object exploded into flames, and the thing flew towards the door. Optimus and Bumblebee leaped out of the way as the rocket flew down the hall, finally exploding, denting the walls outward and staining them the same black as the rest of the inventor's room.

"…Work?" The small 'bot scratched his head. "Spoke too soon…"

Optimus entered, with Bumblebee right behind him, seeming rather spooked. He nodded to Metalfrost. "I see you've met Wheeljack, our… inventor." He turned his attention to the small robot. "Another failed experiment?" he asked, a bit of humor in his voice.

"Not failed," Wheeljack replied, moving past him to the door. "Simply flawed. All it needs is a guidance system and it'll be ready to be used against Decepticons!" He said, hurrying to receive the 'flawed' invention, which was sporting a new black coat of soot.

Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee's back. "Bumblebee, this is Metalfrost."

Bee looked at the former Decepticon. She smiled at him, waving shyly. She was nothing like the cocky, violent femme he had seen in the city.

"Hello, Bumblebee." She nodded to him. He chirped in reply, lifting a hand uncertainly. No, definitely not the same femme. But at the same time, she was… it was hard to describe…

Bumblebee turned to look at Optimus, but found he wasn't there. He had gone to help Wheeljack, leaving him and the femme alone.

She tilted her head. "The fle…" she paused, thinking of the negative reactions of the other Autobots from the word 'fleshling'. "Human. Sam." Bumblebee bristled. "You were close to him, weren't you?"

Bumblebee nodded, eyeing the femme. Could she really not remember?

"Watch over me…I'll cover you….Guardian angel" he garbled through his radio.

Frost nodded, understanding the basis. She wondered why he wasn't talking, but assumed that he either couldn't or didn't want to.

"You're his Guardian?" She asked, receiving a nod from Bee. She smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I really hope he's alright…"

Bumblebee stared at her. Was she playing with him? Was she sincere? Bee didn't have time to ask, because Prime re-entered, an un-bothered looking Wheeljack trotting behind him, the exploded carnage of the rocket in his hands like a small sparkling.

"I think it would be best for us to leave Wheeljack to his tinkering." Optimus said. Wheeljack set his experiment on a table, waving to the others without taking his eyes from it.

The three exited the lab swiftly, fearing another explosion.

Frost looked over at the others. "It was nice to meet you, Bumblebee." She waved, heading back to the med-bay. She wondered if Ratchet needed to run more tests on her. It was rather annoying, all those check-ups and 'do you remember anything if I do this?' and fiddling with her processor… what were they looking for? Was she supposed to know something? Did she do something… bad?

There was a flash of memory, a face of an unfamiliar 'Bot. And yet she knew him. He was smiling in a lazy kind of way. It made her both mad and happy at the same time, like a friend who was goofing off. And then the memory flash ended, leaving her with something less, a mere memory of a memory.

What did it mean? Who was her lost friend? Confused and irritated, Metalfrost returned to the med-bay.

Bumblebee headed to the base's entrance with Optimus. He was still befuddled with the femme's interaction, and the fact that Sam was with the Decepticons was weighing on his spark like the entirety of Cybertron.

Optimus could see this in him, and placed a servo on Bee's shoulder once again. "Go, my friend. Mikaela needs you. You will be the first one we contact if we find out anything." Optimus smiled, re-assuring the smaller 'bot.

Bumblebee nodded, his car-door 'wings' down, reflecting his solemn attitude. He would feel better if he was with Mikaela. And Wheelie. Bee wondered if the small 'bot still had a radio connection to the D-cons. He doubted it, but there was ways a chance…

He transformed, his wheels turning even before he was completely a car yet. Optimus watched the young 'bot drive off with a gut-wrenching feeling in his spark. Now that he was alone, the weight of Sam's capture made him slump visibly. Sam had saved his life, twice, at that. Not to mention his loyalty and friendship to Bumblebee…

Straightening himself up for the sake of the other Autobots, he went back inside.

Sam had given up hope of finding a magical ACME eject button. He figured the deathly high-speed fall into the ocean would have a higher survival rate than whatever Starscream was bringing him to. Probably less painful too.

But after a few hours, the 'I'm gonna die' factor had reached a plateau, replaced by a sort of stiff boredom. There was no room to stretch, and moving around too much caused a stream of Cybertronian that was fierce enough to be assumed as a string of swears directed at him. That was entertaining the first few times… until Starscream started poking him with sharp things to get him back in his seat. Soon the sharp item poke-age spread to when he whistled, talked, moved too much, or did anything to annoy the Decepticon. And by anything to annoy Starscream, it meant anything that resembled human behavior. Which was anything Sam did. At times he felt Starscream was just jabbing him for the robot's own amusement. Which was a good way of making sure he didn't fall asleep, and for that, Sam was half-grateful. He didn't want to be dumped at Megatron's feet as he slept, limp and helpless.

That, and every time he closed his eyes he saw hateful, scheming red optics staring back. And below those optics were sharp, knife-like fingers on hands that reached and tore and killed…

And Sam didn't want to think about that.

His ears popped suddenly, and Sam felt the D-con loose altitude. Boredom was replaced by a gut-wrenching terror.

"Nap time for the fleshling…" Screamer's piped-in voice said in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Wha-" Sam felt a pain in his neck. He grabbed at it to find a needle implanted. His vision blurred, his stiff limbs growing heavy. Sam slumped in the cockpit, his consciousness slipping away. He tried to hold it, to keep it with him, but it slipped out of his mental grasp. The last thing he saw before going under was a rapidly approaching aircraft carrier.


End file.
